


Hell on Earth

by chey319



Series: Fallen But Not Broken [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chey319/pseuds/chey319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam unknowingly sacrificed himself while finishing the trials after failing to find God. Dean is left a mess on the inside, but is forced to bottle it as he focuses on the bigger problem. Instead of sealing all of the demons inside Hell, it expelled them, all of them, including Lucifer. More so than ever, the search for God intensifies. What will happen when angels and demons all roam the Earth together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Language Throughout  
Rape is not graphic or detailed, simply implied and interrupted before completion  
Violence Throughout


	2. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

A reminder that this is a sequel to another story, Fallen But Not Broken, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you click away now and read that first. I really hope you guys like this story, I'm pouring all my time and ideas into it and I listened to some feedback that some people sent to my inbox so, yea. Enjoy!

"Dean," Castiel knocked on Dean's bedroom door. It's been a month since Sam has been gone, and Dean hasn't really moved out of bed besides to use the bathroom, which even then he didn't have to leave past the locked bedroom door since his bathroom is connected to his bedroom. Castiel has maybe seen him perhaps three times, only as Dean would make his way to the door to disappear for hours during his drives to clear his mind.

Castiel was beginning to worry about him, he had never seen him this depressed in... well, ever. Even when Sammy died the other times, he usually had someone to turn to, like Ben and Lisa. Not this time, they were gone, so Dean felt like he was truly left with nothing. Castiel tried to remind him otherwise, sneaking into his room at night to cuddle with his and comfort him so when he woke up he wouldn't be alone. However, soon after he would awaken, he'd always ask him to leave.

"Mmm," Dean moaned from the other side of the door.

"You have to come out of there, it's not healthy. We have to find a way to--" Castiel was surprised to find Dean before him. 

He had tears streaming down his face and he was to stubborn to wipe them away. "Have to what? Save the world? Cas, I couldn't even save my brother. How could I do something like that?" Dean slurred, giving off a tint of bitter alcohol on his breath.

Castiel went to waft the air but decided against it. "We have to something, Dean," Castiel spoke, "We'll find a way to bring your brother back, but until then, we can't just sit here and wait for an answer to bit us in the ass."

Dean's gaze dropped to the beer bottle in his hand and sighed, his voice cracking just in the slightest. Castiel grabbed Dean's arm lightly, tilting his chin to look up at him so he could look into those gleaming green eyes, but only met with a shadow as there was a fog of sadness to them.

"Come on," Castiel rubbed soothing circles into Dean's bicep, "Let me make you something to eat."

Dean just nodded, another tear streaming down his face. They headed down the stairs, with Dean leaning onto Castiel's side, not being completely sober and needing a little help to walk. Once they got to the kitchen, Cas plopped the righteous man into a chair and walked over to the fridge. He peered inside, scanning all of the shelves trying to look for something good.

"How does bacon, eggs, and toast sound?" Castiel looked over at the forlorn man, holding the items he needed in his arms.

Dean nodded, looking at his bottle before taking another swig. Castiel's lips tugged at one side before he went over and snatched the bottle, ignoring Dean's pleas for it's return. Castiel wagged his finger and started making breakfast. He threw the bacon into a pan and the eggs into another, setting it aside until the bacon was finished and the stove was vacant. While Dean waited for his bacon and eggs, Castiel went ahead and made some toast and tossing it on a plate to serve. As he turned back to attend to the sweet meat in the pan, they heard a flutter in the living room. 

Both of their eyes went wide as they heads turned slowly to the archway into the other room. Dean hopped out of his chair, already holding an angel blade in his hand. Castiel reached into the drawer to grab one as well and made his way behind Dean and followed him into the other room.

He couldn't see in front of Dean, so he was confused as to why he heard the clank of the blade to the floor and Dean's body freeze in place. Castiel peeked around his head and had the same reaction. There were a few moments of silence until anyone dare speak.

"S-Sam?" Dean coughed, a strain in his voice.

Dean immediately pulled out a glass of holy water and spritzed his brother and the man standing next to him. When it had taken no affect, Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek. He threw down the bottle and approached the long-haired man.

"Dean," Sam whispered as he returned the embrace to his older brother.

Castiel still stood mouth agape at the second man. The man smirked at him, holding out his arms.

"Long time, no see, Cassie!" the angel beamed.

Castiel practically ran into the hug and nuzzled his face into the man's shoulder, "Gabriel."


	3. Chapter 2: Profound Bonds Can Give You Wings

"Gabe," Sam started, "saved me. He brought me back."

Sam looked appreciatively at the angel smirking next to him.

"It was no problem really. Always have my eye out for you Winchesters," Gabriel shrugged.

"But how," Castiel asked, " how are you even here? I saw your body sprawled across the floor."

"You people of all should've known I wasn't really dead. I mean, you two did think I was the Trickster long before you realized I was an angel," Gabriel glanced between the two brothers.

"Where did you even go? We needed you," Dean squinted at him long and hard.

"Well after my little square dance with Luci, I thought it was time to lay low," Gabriel stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up," Dean spat.

"Look, I stood up to my brother to save you and yours, and Lucifer was poking all around in Sam's head, so I couldn't exactly have information about me swirling around in there," Gabriel retorted.

"He's got a point. It was probably for the best, " Sam chimed in.

Dean turned to his brother, totally forgetting his brother was even there, then looked back at the angel, "How did you even get him back?" Dean still had his finger pointed at his brother.

"Ahh, yes," Gabriel beamed at the rescued man, "Same as you and Cassie."

"What?" Dean interrogated.

"The 'profound bond' and what not," Gabriel chuckled at his confusion, "Angels can share their grace to souls to help mend them. It's part of how the bond between the two form."

Castiel stepped towards Dean, "The other part was this," Castiel barely had to push up Dean's short sleeve to uncover the scar he had from being raised from perdition. 

Dean grazed over the hand print with his thumb, "Is there a way to... extract it?"

"What?" Gabriel stared at the hunter, "I suppose, but it would most likely kill you."

"Why would you extract it?" Castiel questioned curiously.

"You," Dean looked up at the fallen angel, "You could get your grace back, and still be an angel."

"Dean," Cas' face grew sad, "I couldn't do that, it would kill you."

"We have to try," Dean stated.

Gabriel walked up behind the two and placed a hand on their shoulders, "Right, Dean-o, let's give it a go!"

Castiel guided Dean over to a dentist chair in the cellar and strapped him down.

"Cas," Dean started, "If I scream, just go deeper. We have to get out every last drop."

Castiel got out the large, never-ending syringe and took a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

Dean nodded, and winced once the needle punctured his skin. He strained under the straps pulling him against the chair, and Castiel began to slide the syringe out before Dean gave him a scowl.

"Don't stop," Dean growled, "We need every drop if possible, even if it kills me."

Castiel looked away from Dean and nodded, burying the needle deeper into the skin of his neck. He watched Dean squirm under the needle as the glowing blue liquid was extracted from his body. Every now and then, towards the end, there would be a small red flash of blood swirling around before it was consumed in the grace. 

It was killing him, and Castiel knew it. He was sure Dean knew it too, but Dean is always the one who sacrifices himself for others Castiel knew Dean would keep pushing him to extract it, so he did so, considering Dean would probably do it himself if Cas declined.

The needle was almost filled when more blood came pouring in along with it. The grace tried to swallow it up, but there was too much too fast. Castiel began to worry when he noticed it.

"Dean?" Castiel tapped on his shoulder.

No answer.

"DEAN?" Castiel tried again.

"Cas--" Dean choked, "Keep going. It's almost done."

"No, it'll kill you," Castiel began to take out the syringe, only to have Dean grab his hand.

"I'll kill you if you don't," Dean added.

Castiel sighed. He dug the needle further into the soft skin sprinkled with red and purple splotches, making Castiel smile lightly at the love bites. Finally, Castiel pulled out the needle and glanced upon it. Bright blue and white light danced around in the glass section of the needle and Cas was tempted to watch it.

He looked over at Dean, who hadn't moved since Cas stepped away. A tear rolled down Castiel's cheek. He could tell he was gone, but he thought he could do something about it.

"Dean?" he spoke softly.

When he didn't recieve a response, he let another tear fall from his eye. He glanced once more at the contained grace before forcing it into his own body. He fell to the ground after the last drop, on all fours. He gripped desperately at the ground, feeling the pain of his wings tearing through the flesh of his back one feather at a time. 

It only took minutes for them to fully appear, but the pain made it feel like ages. He stretched them out and combed through them with his fingers. It had been so long since he had glanced at his own wings, and he had missed them dearly. He pulled his fingers from his wings and brought them in front of his face. He gripped his knuckles, feeling his angel mojo coursing through him.

He turned to Dean's lifeless body in the chair and strolled over to him. Cas placed two angellic fingers upon the righteous man's forehead. Afte a few minutes, he pulled away, noticing it wasn't changing the situation at all. He cocked his head to the side before trying it again. Another failure. Castiel tried over and over again, frantically trying to get Dean back, but it was of no use.

Castiel fell to his knees, "No!" 

He began to cry hysterically. I can't feel his soul. It's not near here. He's gone. Castiel thought, but couldn't believe. After everything, he was just gone, and like this. Something he insisted. Castiel knew he would probably not live through the extraction, but he thought he could bring him back by using the grace.

Well, he was wrong.

The three boys all stood above the grave of the Winchester, the same place Bobby and Sam had buried him the first time. Castiel never knew what depression really was until that moment. His heart ached. His wings limped behind him near the floor. The world may be ending, but to Cas, his was in the ground.


	4. Chapter 3: Newborn Angel

Chapter 3: Newborn Angel

Dean found himself trapped somewhere. He was encased in darkness, when a light appeared to him. It called to him with a fimiliar voice. The light seemed to fight off the darkness as he shielded his eyes. Just as the voice came into view, the light was too blinding and again, Dean was in darkness.

This was a different kind of darkness, one he could easily escape, so he began clawing desperately. His nails were caked in blood, but he was almost out. He reached into his jacket pocket and realized there was a blade in there this whole time. With no time to react, he gashed through the weak wooden boards. Once they were broken apart, Dean found himself under a mound of dirt that filled into his coffin like sand in an hourglass. 

Once he swam through the wet dirt, he reached the surface. As he surfaced, the voice called out to him again against the harsh sunlight.

Go, fly, my angel.

Dean heard it but he didn't have time for that. He thought he was still hallucinating, that this was some sick trick on him. He didn't care though, he needed to find Castiel. Dean found himself surrounded by the same field and the same town as years before. He knew his way around and eventually reached the old gas station.

The windows were all taped up while others were completely repaired from his last visit. Also, this time, it was open, and people were inside. He snuck his way past the front desk clerk, he made it back towards the bathrooms to the pay phone. He popped in a few quarters and stumbled, trying to remember the number he had given to Castiel once he began to live in the bunker. After a moment passed, Dean threw his head on the payphone and hung it up. 

Fuck, I can't remember. Dean thought to himself. Just as Dean was about to leave, the employee putting inventory into the soda machines dropped their box and stared at him.

"You!" the employee pointed, furiously flaunting his mustache, "You were the one!"

"Oh shit," Dean remarked to himself as he ran out the door.

~~~

Dean threw his hands in his jacket pockets and kicked lazily at the rock on the road. He felt a shapr pain in his back and was thrown to the ground, grabbing his head.

Dean, I miss you, I really miss you. I wish I could have saved you like you saved me. I only wish that your soul is in a better place.

"That was Cas' voice," Dean spoke to himself once the message had passed and he managed to scramble onto his feet.

Giving it a shot, he decided to pray back.

Cas? Cas, it's me. Can you hear me?

He gave it a second.

Dean? But how? This can't, I'm going crazy.

No, Cas, It really is me. I woke up in the woods.

Dean, I couldn't bring you back. The only way you could be here is...

What is it?

I think you're either an angel or a demon.

My eyes aren't black, Cas, and I'm no angel.

Dean, focus. I'm at the bunker, you know where it is. Close your eyes and focus on it. Imagine the scenary in your mind. Then, imagine standing right outside it.

Cas, that's just crazy---

Just do it. Please.

Fine.

The voices stopped answering, so Dean looked around. No one there. He looked at the sky, "Let's do this."

He closed his eyes and imagined the bunker and all it's glory. He imagined his Impala parked out front and Castiel leaning against it. Dean imagined the way the sun came over the hill in the morning like where he was now. He imagined being next to his car, beer in hand, talking to his brother. He imagined every little detail about the place when he was last there, even the trees and patches of grass spread across the gravel.

With his eyes still closed, he heard footsteps and was taken aback when he felt warm arms wrap around him. He peeked open his eyes to find Castiel wrapped around him, and they were outside the bunker.

"You're here. It's really you," Castiel's voice was broken and his face was flushed red with salty tears.

"Who else would it be?" Dean returned the embrace.

"I'm just so glad your back," Castiel wiped a tear and pulled back to look into Dean's eyes, which were closed during the embrace, trying to savor the moment.

When Dean opened his eyes, he was taken aback. Castiel was, different. Behind him were glorious black wings that seemed to make the night seem like the sunrise, they were so raven black. Castiel had the same expression as even larger wings had attached themselves to Dean's body. 

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"I just woke up like this, what about you?" Dean answered with a question.

"They have always been like this, but humans can't see them," Castiel laughed, then his face shifted to a shocked expression, "The only thing that can see them are...."

"Let me guess," Dean rubbed at his neck, "Angels?"

Castiel gave a slow nod before approaching him, "I would assume it's God, but how did you become an angel? The grace was extracted from you to the very last drop, I mean, you died."

"I noticed that," Dean rolled his eyes, "Looks like we need some answers."

As if someone was listening, a voice came over the angel radio.

Dean, Castiel, you are both angels. Castiel, I made you an angel during the first days, so this isn't a suprise. However, Dean, you are a different story. Since you were a baby, you were always part of my plan. Though you shot them to the ground, literally, you did it for good intentions. You did it, even though it cost your brothers, to save humans. When I first created man, I told the angels that they were to love man more than myself, and now they have seemed to lose that thought, as they take whatever vessel they choose, and some are not able to contain such celestial beings. Anyway, you always do things for the good, the intentions I made clear to the angels. After Castiel raised you, it affected the grace inside of you from your birth, and it was infused within your blood. Now, I must go, my sons. Good luck.

Just as soon as the voice called, it vanished into the air without a trace. The two men glanced upon each other.

"What does this mean?" Dean inquired.

"It means your an angel," Castiel continued, "or, rather, my angel."


	5. Chapter 4: Caged Heat

Sam looked up from his laptop, Hey, Cas can you---" Sam looked up to see Castiel with his arms wrapped around the waist of Dean.

"Sam?" Dean gave a ghostly smile.

"Dean," Sam pulled him into an embrace, "I thought I really lost you this time, man."

Dean ruffled his hair like when they were little, "I'm not going out that easily, am I? No, we have things to do!"

"Let's get down to it then!" Castiel cheered.

"Yea, so check this out," Sam walked over to his laptop, "I was going to just show Cas, but since you're here, might as well."

"What is it?" Dean questioned as the two angels approached the computer.

"Huge temperature drop," Sam turned to screen to face them, "in Denver."

"As always," Dean smirked sarcastically.

No matter what, we always end up here, Dean. Your brother always says yes in Denver. Lucifer's words rang through Dean's ear.

"Well," Dean continued, "Let's go."

Wait, we can't just go," Sam reminded, "We don't have anything to fight him with."

"We have tthree angels, that's enough," Dean spat.

"Doesn't matter how many angels we have, only if one of them is Michael," Sam reminded, "You've been an angel for not even an hour, Gabriel is still hiding from Lucifer, and Castiel just regained his grace and is still weak. We can't just barge in and wing it."

"Well, what can we do, Sammy?" Dean squinted at his brother.

"Nothing, now," Sam shrugged, "I suppose look for the only two people who can take down Lucifer; God and Michael."

"Luci might have left the play pen, but Michael can't get past the baby gate," Gabriel appeared next to the gang with a sucker shoved between his lips.

"What? Adam is still in the cage?" Sam facepalmed himself.

"Yes siree! The cage was made to contain angels, being Lucifer. However, him being in Hell for so long, he was looked at more as the Devil than an angel. The cage still kept him in, but when the gates of Hell were closed for shop, it pushed him out," Gabriel added, "Unfortunately, Michael is still an archangel so the bondings apply to him. So he's trapped in Hell."

"Poor guy," Dean said sympathetically, "He was a bag of dicks, but still."

"No use crying over spilt grace," Gabriel smirked at his own pun.

Castiel shot his brother a glance, "Are you not even concerned at how Dean is an angel?"

"No," Gabriel shrugged, "I was pretty well kept in the loop by some good friends. Messages were passed, and I heard that he was one of the humans to be expected to change if under the circumstances."

"You didn't think that'd be good to mention?" Dean scowled.

"Hello," Gabriel threw up his hands, "Hiding. Geez, do you have a dictionary? Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Well, if you could keep tabs on us, you could've just as easily sent a message this way," Sam added.

"Even so, at the time, the angels were all over you two, with the whole apocalypse and vessel thing," Gabriel spoke, "So it would've either ended in capture of my messengers by the angels or lead the angels right to you. So I believe what you meant to say was thank you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we need to do something."

"Well, since Michael is ruled out," Sam closed his laptop, "the last resort we have is to find God."

"We spent years looking for him," Castiel budded in, "He left Heaven and rarely any angels have seen him in ever since Earth's creation."

"He does have a point, you two," Gabriel took out his sucker and limply gestured it in Cas' direction.

"Still," Dean said, "we have to try. There are no other options to look into."

"Where's the necklace?" Gabe squinted.

"It was of no use to us in our last search for God, so I believe Dean disposed of it," Castiel shrugged.

"Of course," Gabriel sighed, "Well, any ideas? Is he even alive at this point?"

"I heard voices call over the radio when I clawed my way out of the ground, it said Go, fly, my angel. I have no doubt in my mind that it was God," Dean added.

"Well, off to a good start then. We know he's alive, what now?" Gabriel licked at the bare stick with remnants of the cherry lollipop that was earlier attached.

"I guess, but we already knew that. Just because you were in the loop doesn't mean you were kept in our loop," Dean huffed.

"Let's just focus on finding Him, shall we?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing," Sam smiled, shooting a knock it the fuck off look to the older hunter, who left the room in response.

When Dean came back in with a beer, he flopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. The top of the beer popped off and the contents hissed as the auroma escaped from the top of the bottle. Dean grabbed the neck of the bottle and brought it up to his lips. Sam was typing away on the laptop, probably looking for a case or a lead for the search. Gabriel and Castiel were exchanging whispers in the opposite corner of the room, which Dean resisted the urge to listen in on them with his angelic hearing capabilities.

After a few moments passed, there was a sounds of flutterings wings and everyone darted their attention the man in the middle of the room.

"Chuck?" Sam got up from his desk, putting down the angel blade when he noticed who the intruder was.

Chuck smiled and went over to Sam, pulling him into a strong, firm embrace, then patted his back, "Im here, my son."

Sam was hesitant to give in but did so anyway, not wanting to offend God of all people. Plus, before he was God, Sam was friends with Chuck.

Next, Chuck turned to face the three angels, which were now standing along side each other, "Gabriel, Castiel, I praise you two for your efforts."

As Chuck gave a group hug to the two angelic brothers, Dean couldn't help but stare at the enormous wings attached to the writer's back. They weren't of a rough black as the other angels, but rather a heavenly white. Their size and structure made Dean's look like limp, crippled feathers bunched together by weak elementary school glue. He tried to feel intimidated by the man, but when He turned to give Dean his share of affection, he was overwhelmed with His love, that the size of his wings was irrelevant and didn't matter.

"Dean," Chuck whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but now you know why I stopped the series."

"But why, Father? What happens?" Dean asked.

Chuck bellowed and held Dean's biceps and smirked before replying, "Spoilers."

 

** Good news, I didn't feel that much pain today, so I decided to write a little bit. A moment of silence for Adam, who has now spent 1387 days in the cage and counting, which is considerably more time for being in Hell. Also, if you watch Doctor Who, I hope you caught the foreshadowing and references. You see, I think of Chuck as River Song in a sense. Yea, the brothers and everyone meet him in early seasons, but didn't know his actual identity until the sequel of my story. Also, the famous quote. Anyway, I'm ranting, sorry. I hope you all enjoy the story! Please leave comments and improvements or inbox me, I really appreciate it! I'll try to update soon, so goodbye for now, my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Beekeeper

Chapter 5: The Beekeeper

The five of them sat down and discussed strategies on how to defeat Luci. Basically, Michael is trapped in Hell, big shocker, and God refuses to go against His son.

"But there is a blade," God went on, "the blade of Cain. It was strong enough to kill the knights of Hell, and since he was trapped in the cage, he should be weak enough to use this on."

"Cain?" Castiel's eyes shot wide, "You mean the Cain?"

"Yes, my son," God laughed.

"Okay, and what makes you think he will just hand his blade over? I mean, he is Cain," Dean reminded.

"He's retired," Gabriel pulled another sucker from his pocket that seemed like Mary Poppin's bag of candy at this point.

"Yes, he is currently neutral and is in Mississippi. You can go to him and ask for the blade," Chuck suggested.

"What makes you think he will give it to us if he is neutral?" Sam furrowed his brows.

"He wants him dead as much as we do," Chuck continued, "the knights, specifically Abbadon, took his young wife and she ended up dead. He should be willing to help us. Do not mention my name, however."

"Well, then let's roll," Dean grabbed his jacket, but was stopped on his way out the door from Castiel grabbing his shoulder and turning him around face to face.

"Dean," Cas started, "You know we can just teleport, right?"

"So?" Dean laughed, "I would rather take my baby. Last time I teleported, I didn't poop for a week."

"My apologies," Castiel looked at the floor, "Would you like for me to ride with you?"

"Sure," Dean smirked, "Sounds great. Let's roll. Sam, come on!"

"Naw," Sam flipped his hand, "I'm going to go ahead and ride in with Gabe. It's probably best that we show up before you guys."

Dean gave his true, true face and shrugged before him and Castiel walked out to the Impala and roared down the street.

"You ready?" Gabe turned to Sam, throwing the candy wrapper in the trashcan next to him.

Sam nodded and Gabe placed his two fingers on Sam's forehead and they vanished. Chuck stayed in the room, investigating the vacant space. He was intrigued by the Men of Letters, they were some things that even He didn't know about the group. Chuck could stay in there all day, reading their scriptures and fixing up the bunker. He sat at Kevin's desk, running a hand over the smooth mahogany.

Chuck picked up a pencil and scrambled for a piece of paper or two and placed them in front of Him. He glanced over the paper, tapping His pencil. He scribbled down a couple paragraphs before glancing down at them again. He crumpled up the paper and it caught flame in His hands. Chuck then brushed the ashed off His hands into the trash can next to the desk.

"Spoilers," Chuck smirked, before vanishing once more, leaving the bunker completely bare.

~~~

"Well, that's something I'm still not used to," Sam picked himself off the ground, holding his stomach.

"Cheer up, Sammy," Gabriel walked beside him and slapped him on the back, "We're here."

The scanned their new surroundings, a small cottage type house with white panels and a small garden, complete with a glass shard of a beehive. Surrounding the house was an organized beefarm. Among the rows upon rows of bees stood a man decked out in protective gear as he collected honey combs. He looked over in Sam and Gabe's direction and slide the panel into the beebox before making his way over to the two.

He removed his headgear, revealing a man with greying hair and the beginnings of a beard. His brows seemed to be affixed in a look of anger and suspicion, and his blue eyes felt like daggers under his gaze. "What are you two doing here?" Cain inquired.

"We are here for the blade," Gabriel pulled out yet another sucker, offering one to Cain, who declined.

"You need to leave," Cain shot them both a disapproving look before placing his headgear back on and resuming his position with the bees.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel threw the lollipop stick on the ground, "but we can't do that.."

Cain looked back from the debris on the ground to the angel, "I don't want anything to do with this."

"We don't want to get you involved," Sam approached the man, "we just want the blade, then we'll leave."

"You say you don't want to get me involved, but if I were to give you the blade, that would be like picking sides, and I'm sure that demons or angels are tracking you and your group and they'll most likely find me," Cain grabbed Sam's collar, "So, tell me, why should I give it to you if you just projected my location to the entire supernatural realm between Heaven and Hell?"

"Because Lucifer is out of the cage," Gabriel answered.

Cain immediately let go of Sam and approached Gabe, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Gabriel kept his face stern and serious.

"Well," Cain turned back towards his beefarm, "I still can't help you."

There was a rustling of bushes and the three diverted their attention to the demon standing with a group of demons by the trees towards the other end of the farm.

"Get in the house, now" Cain told the two, not looking away, "As for you, you have three seconds before I kill each and every one of you."

"Ha, like that'll happen, Cain," the demon in the front of the group snickered.

"Well," Cain removed his head gear and threw it to the floor, and proceeded to roll up his sleeves, "don't say I didn't ask nicely."

Cain reached out and grabbed the top of the head of the leading demon and watched with joy as the demon erupted in a red light and imploded. Gabriel and Sam saw the sight and decided to follow Cain's orders and rushed into the house. The two watched from the window as Cain took out the group one by one, or two at a time with each hand. Once the vessels were mangled in pieces and painted onto the sides of the beehouse and beeboxes, Cain retreated into the house and shut the door.

"You see what you have done?" Cain pulled down some blinds, peering out into his yard, "There are more coming, and it's all your fault. Now I'll have to move."

Cain made his way to the kitchen, pulling out corn and beginning to rip off the husks, "You are welcome to join me for the last meal in this house."

Gabe and Sam both peered between the blinds and were relieved to see a black 1967 Chevy Impala approaching the house, but then the relieve was washed away when they realized the other pairs of headlights nearing the house. When Dean and Cas reached the house, they were quickly pulled inside the house.

"Great," Cain threw the corn angrily onto the table and grabbing another to husk, "Another angel and a Winchester. You people are like magnets."

"Hey, we just need the blade, then we will leave and never bother you again," Dean spat, going into the kitchen.

"Or I could just let them kill you," Cain smiled up at the man across the table, and with that, the doors flung wide open and demons entered the house, then the doors shut again.

The group of four were then forced to take down demon after demon, Dean sticking to his usual blade. One grabbed him from behind, making him drop his blade and the demon kicked it under the table, landing at Cain's feet - who was still smiling as he shucked the corn. Dean struggled for only a second before he remembered his angellic abilities and threw his hand behind his hand to press two fingers to the demon's forehead before the room erupted in white light.

Just as quickly as the demon's life was ended, Cain's smile disappeared and he stopped shucking his meal, "A Winchester," he stood up, "as an angel?"

"Damn right," Dean brushed off his shoulders and got his knife.

"I never thought that possible," Cain's jaw was agape.

"His brother became kinda part demon," Gabriel entered the room as Castiel finished off the last demon, "so why not an angel?"

Cain was about to say something before there was a noise outside. The five of them rushed to the front windows, pulling up the blinds. There were atleast three or four cars, and on top of the middle car, there was a demon with a ballcap on and a bullhorn in his hand.

"You took the lives of our clan," the demon smirked, "So we're going to take yours."

The demon jumped off the hood and walked over to the beefarm, and through the darkness, the group was able to see a small light in his hand.

"No!" Cain was becoming enraged as the match was thrown onto his beefarm that had been pretreated with gasoline.

In a matter of seconds, the flames had already swallowed half of Cain's bees, and he was outraged. He turned to the men with an aggressive expression, "It's in the graveyard about a mile from here south. Look for the grave of Colette."

They nodded and everyone disappeared but Castiel.

"Would you like me to help you?" Castiel offered.

"No," Cain turned to look out the window at the fire, "I want them to die by my hands."

With that, Castiel disappeared to the others, who had already dug up the grave and retrieved the blade. They were piling on dirt onto the grave when he had arrived.

"It looks like it's just bone," Sam examined the blade.

"It is. Cain used it to kill his brother, Abel," Castiel informed, "I believe there has to be a certain bond between the user and the weapon."

"We need to go back?" Dean questioned.

Castiel nodded. After they were finished covering Colette's grave, they all teleported back into the living room of Cain's home. He was finishing off the last demon in his kitchen and sitting down to shuck his corn once again. 

"Ah, you found the blade, good," Cain continued to shuck, "I hope you put Colette back to rest?"

"Indeed we did," Castiel told, "We wanted to know how to use the weapon."

"As you would any weapon, but first I have to give you this," Cain rolled up his sleeve to reveal a scar etched into his skin.

"Why do I need that?" Dean questioned.

"It bonds you to the blade, and no one else can use the blade unless they have the mark," Cain spoke, "So give me your arm."

Dean hesitantly offered his arm to Cain and they locked forearms, "Now, it does have some conditions."

"Yea, figured as much," Dean hissed as the mark was transfered from their skin contact, "But we'll worry about that later."

"As you wish," Cain warned, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

After the transfer was made, the two rolled down their sleeves and Cain went back to shucking his corn for his last meal in his current house, "Are you boys going to join me?"


	7. Chapter 6: Red Ruby Hair

Chapter 6: Ruby Red Hair

Dean and Castiel walked into the bunker from Cain's house, Sam and Gabe already there. They all gathered in the living room, discussing their next action.

"I still don't think we should go right now," Sam explained, "We should wait for God to turn around."

"Sam, God doens't need to turn around, He's God," Dean reminded, "Plus, you heard Cain. He said that Lucifer was still weak, so this should take him out."

"Yea, but Lucifer made the blade, and the mark," Sam pointed out, "You think Lucifer would make something that had the power to kill him?"

"You would know, wouldn't you," Dean hissed.

"Okay, that was years ago, Dean. I know I said yes, I know I drank more demon blood after I promised to stop. But, I did eventually lead him into the pit. He's been inside my head, and I was inside his. He's smart, no way he would do that," Sam defended himself.

"Ladies, please," Gabe interrupted, "Can we not turn on each other?"

Dean turned around, arms crossed against his chest, and closed his eyes, "I'm going. You can either come or not."

"I'll come," Sam sighed, "You can use me for bait or something, being his true vessel and what-not."

"I'll see who else is around," Gabe spoke, "I can't go with you, but I figure you need all the help you can get."

Just as the conversation was coming to a close, there was the sound of a slamming door on the other side of the bunker. The four boys all snapped their necks in the direction of the sound, clenching some type of weapon in their hand. They heard the frantic pattering of footsteps carrying towards them, and they were ready to fight. They were surprised to find a red-headed woman appearing before them.

"Charlie?" Dean unclenched his fists on his weapon, and placed it on Kevin's old desk.

Charlie had a mix of fear and excitement spread across her face, "Yes, hi, I need your help."

"What, why?" Sam stepped foward.

"Well, something's gone wrong," Charlie huffed, still trying to catch her breath, "Oz is under attack."

"Oz?" Gabe intervined.

Dean looked at his and rolled his eyes before turning back to Charlie, "What happened?"

"Well," Charlie started, "The witch is back. Apparently, we didn't really kill her, just temporarily trapped her soul, but all the trapped souls were banished, among them being the soul of the witch."

"Oh, yea, I think I know why that happened," Gabriel laughed smugly, shooting Sam a look.

"What?" Charlie saw the look Sam shot back at the cocky angel, "What happened while I was gone?"

"Well, you see," Gabe started, unwrapping a lollipop and throwing it between his lips, "Sam accidentally released Hell on Earth."

"Why would that affect Oz?" Charlie furrowed her brows.

"I guess it affects all dimensions," Dean shrugged.

"Well, please come with me," Charlie pleading, reaching out for Dean's hand.

"Yea, sure," Dean went with Charlie towards the closest door.

Charlie pulled out the key of Oz and forced it into the key hole of the door, twisting it. She threw the door open, revealing a damaged Oz. The yellow brick road was a worn out green, and the blue sky was covered up with a thick grey fog. The town that stood so gloriously in the middle of the land was now in ruins, falling to the ground slowly.

"Jesus, how long has it been?" Dean stood with widened eyes.

"The universes jump," Charlie explained, "When you leave, you usually come back after a time has passed. When I came back to get you, a year passed, and this is the result."

"Damn," Sam appeared behind them, holding an angel blade, offering the second one in his hand to his brother.

"No, thanks," Dean declined, pulling out the First Blade.

"Where did you get that?" Charlie questioned.

"From Cain, why?" Dean answered.

"That's in the prophecy of Oz," Charlie went on, "It's supposedly the only weapon that can actually kill her."

"Weird," Dean scratched his head, "Hey, you two coming?"

"No, we can't," Castiel stated, "Celstial beings aren't allowed to enter Oz. Kind of a long story."

Dean shrugged, and the three stepped foward into Oz, Charlie grabbing the key before the door slammed shut behind them. They carried on towards the once beautiful Emerald City, walking around what was now ruins. Another woman ran towards them, a small child following behind her, both of them latching onto Charlie, the woman placing a kiss on her lips. The brothers exchanged looks before Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Oh, yea, sorry," Charlie wrapped her arms around the woman, "This is my wife, Lila, and this here," Charlie picks up the child, resting them on her hip, "is my son, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened, "But, how--"

"Here, anyone can repopulate with anyone," Charlie went on, "As far as my son's name, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Charlie placed the child on the ground, kissing him on the forehead then exchanged another kiss with her wifer before instructing them to go home. When they were away, the three of them in the middle of the barren wasteland of the Emerald City took note of the approaching herd of flying monkeys. When they were close, the group dispersed, revealing the witch being carried by her monkey servants. They placed her on the ground, and she stomped her staff on the ground.

"So, you've returned," the witch smirked, "You make killing you alot easier on me."

"Look, you're the only one dying today," Dean spat, pulling out his blade.

The witch's eyes widened, pointing to the First Blade, "Where on Oz did you get that? It was banished from the land."

"Your land, perhaps," Dean smirked, lunging towards her, "but not in mine."

The witch dropped down onto the floor as Dean let go, green liquid erupting form her mouth.

"It can't be that easy, can it?" Dean cocked his head, examining over the dead body at his feet.

"Thank you, Dean," Charlie lunged into his arms.

"Uhmm, yea, you're welcome," Dean awkwardly hugged her back, still suspicious of the witch.

Charlie said her goodbyes and skipped back to her home and her family. The brothers started back towards where they came in. Sure enough, in the middle of a darkened field, at the end of the brick wood, the bunker door stood . They opened it and stepped back in. 

"What the hell took you two so long?" Gabe scowled, "It's been a week!"

"Oh, uhmm, it was only a few minutes for us," Sam shrugged, "Dean, you okay?"

Dean was gripping his arm, whincing when he touched it. He collapsed to the floor, passed out. The three of them crowded over him, Sam kneeling down by his brother's side, rolling up his sleeve. Sure enough, the mark Cain had placed was glowing red, his veins popping up against the skin, outlined in a dark burgundy color. After a moments, the veins diappeared and so did the glow of the mark, but a small addition had appeared to the mark. There was now the starting of possibly another symbol next to the mark.

"Maybe it's time to give Cain a little chat," Gabe stated.


	8. Chapter 7: The Mark

Chapter 7: The Mark

Dean was still laid asleep across the couch that the other hunter had placed him on. It had been about 4 hours since he had collapsed on the floor after returning from Oz. No one had bothered to roll his sleeve back down, curiously observing his arm where a new addition had added itself, keeping watch in case it changed again. It wasn't until the smaller wand on Sam's watch made a full rotation that Dean rose from the couch.

"Good, you're awake," Gabriel smirked, not showing as much affection as Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel rushed to the man's side, "are you okay?"

Dean sat up, twisting his body so that his feet were touching the ground and he was sitting up. He scratched at the back of his head, "Yea, I gue--" Dean caught sight of his arm as it was a mere three inches from his face as he rid himself of the itch, "Wait-- what the hell is this?"

Castiel sighed, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, "That's what we want to find out. We're going to try to find Cain."

"How do you suppose that?" Gabriel added, "The only way we found him was because of God, and with Him, it's more of a one-way contact. As far as the locating spell, it would've worked if he still had the mark, which is now on this one," he gestured towards Dean.

Dean brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, well what then?"

As if on cue, Chuck appeared in the middle of the bunker, wearing casual shorts and a short-sleeved shirt.

"Where were you?" Sam approached the celestial being.

"Taking a well-deserved vacation," Chuck stated, confused as to why He had to explain Himself.

Dean stomped over to the man, shoving his forearm in His face, "What is this?"

Chuck's face straightened out in seriousness, "How did you get that?"

"From Cain," Dean rolled his eyes, "You made the mark, you should know."

"Yes, I do know," Chuck's voice hard and deep, "There's a reason it's the Mark of Cain. You aren't supposed to have it."

Dean just rolled his eyes again annoyingly, "Yea, okay, and why is that? It's the only way I can use the blade."

"No, I could have given you a mark of your own to use the blade. The mark was to warn others about Cain, and to allow me to keep track of him," Chuck's breath hitched, "Did you tell Cain why you needed the blade?"

Sam stepped foward, "Yea, how else were we going to get him to give us the blade?"

Chuck's eyes widened and he began pacing in the bunker anxiously, "Oh, oh no. He knows, this was all his plan. Oh goodness, this is bad."

"What do you mean he knows?" Dean furrowed his brows at the freight-stricken man, "And what does it matter?"

Chuck looked up, horrified, and shook Dean by the shoulders vigorously, "Cain knows Lucifer is out, and he gave you his mark so I can't stop him from taking revenge on Lucifer."

"Why does it matter? We both want Lucifer destroyed," Dean backed away from his touch, swatting him away.

"Because Cain isn't strong enough by himself to take down Lucifer, and if Cain is dead, then the Mark of Cain vanishes from existence along with him. So, if he dies, then you have no chance of killing Lucifer, because the mark will fade away and--"

"And I can't use the blade, basically the only weapon able to kill Lucifer besides the person trapped in the cage," Dean finished, throwing himself down on the couch and burying his face in a pillow.

"Well, that's great," Sam threw up his hands in defeat and left the room to fetch a beer. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Castiel asked nervously.

"There isn't much we can do. I can't locate him without his mark," Chuck pointed at Dean's arm, "and it seems to be attacking him."

"Dean lifted his head, glancing at his arm then back at Chuck, "Attacking? What?"

Chuck walked over to Dean, taking his arm in his hand, "Do you see this?" Chuck pointed towards the new addition, "With the Mark of Cain, when you kill, the energy of that being is absorbed and partially used to extend the mark. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a problem, but for you, it will be, considering you're an angel with the mark one of the strongest demon marks that is now intertwined with your body, and probably your grace."

Everyone was at a loss of words. 

"What does the mark add up to in the end when enough energy is absorbed? What will happen?" Dean grew curious about his fate.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Chuck spoke sternly, never looking away from Dean for even a second, in fear that the seriouness of the situation would be lost if he did so.

"And what if it does," Dean interrogated.

Chuck turned his back to Dean, taking about five steps foward, and turned back around to face him, "Don't worry about that now. Just, please, try not to use the blade until you find Lucifer, it only absorbs the energy of kills made with that particular knife. As long as you use another weapon, you should be fine."

"Yea, sure," Dean just wafted his hand like Chuck was some pungent smell that he could swat away.

"Dean, please listen to Him," Castiel spoke softly with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Dean, listen to him," Chuck gave him a stern look, then beamed at Castiel for backing him up.

"Okay, okay, I get it, no use of the blade unless it's Lucifer," Dean just crossed his arms.

Chuck rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Promise, after he's taken care of, you will throw away the blade, to prevent the mark from fully developing."

"Fine," Dean threw up his hands in offense.

"This is serious, Dean," Chuck never removed his hand, "Promise me."

Dean looked him straight in the eyes, "I. Promise."

"Good," Chuck ignored the sarcasm in his voice, "Then I'll be going."

Just before Sam was going to intercept, Chuck was gone in a flash of light. Dean grabbed the blade out from his jacket pocket, running his fingers across the animal teeth that lined across the edge of the wedge on the weapon.

Dean looked up at his brother, "So, where's that bag of dicks? Still in Denver?"

Sam only nodded, and Dean dropped his eyes back down to the blade, "Okay, tell me when you're ready."


	9. Chapter 8: Level Up

"Dean, no!" Sam chased his brother out the door, reaching out for his arm.

Dean jerked his forearm from his grasp, "I'm going!"

"Chuck said specifically not to do this!" Sam reminded him.

"He's got a point, Dean-o," Gabriel was leaned up against the doorway, "You can't just go and kill demons with that blade willy-nilly."

Dean shot a glance of annoyance in his direction, "He said that with more kills, I get more power," Dean waved the blade near Gabe's face, "So, if I get more power, we have a better chance of killing Lucifer."

"That's not how it works," Castiel pleaded for him to follow Chuck's orders.

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned around to head for the door. Before he could reach out for the doorknob, Castiel poofed in front of him with his arms spread in front of the door, "No, I won't let you do this!"

Dean gave him a long, hard scowl and before Castiel's eyes, Dean disappeared into thin air.

"Dammit, I didn't think he knew how to do that yet!" Castiel let his head drop back onto the door, earning a loud crack from the door.

Gabriel leaned off the door and made his way to the couch, throwing his feet up onto the table, "I taught him."

"You what?" Castiel was more angry that Dean hadn't come to him in the first place than he was at Gabe for teaching him.

"He wanted to know, so I taught him," Gabriel shrugged, not giving a care in the world.

Sam began to panic, he didn't want to have to lose his brother, again. He was pacing back and forth so fast the angels standing-by thought it might catch fire at any second. With another moment and the tips of most of Sam's fingernails were gone, he finally spoke, "We need to find him."

Castiel slumped down against the door like a teenage girl locked in her room, shutting his eyes with his head thrown back against the wood, "We can't, he still has the carvings on his ribs. There's no way to locate him."

~~~

A demon lay across the floor, drenched in a pool of it's own vessel's crimson blood. Hovering over the body, Dean stood, the First Blade in his hand, hyperventilating as he felt the energy coursing through his veins. There was a small pain in his left forearm. He carefully rolled up his sleeve, lifting it so it didn't brush what he knew was growing.

Sure enough, when his forearm was completely exposed, there was another portion added to the second symbol of the mark. Dean couldn't read it, his mind couldn't translate it, it wasn't even Enochian. Finding it useless to examine, he rolled back down his sleeve. Dean took one last look around and shut his eyes, focusing on another talent Gabriel taught him, angel/demon radar. 

Dean wanted to kill as many demons as he could so Lucifer would be gone once and for all. He just thought he'd slice a couple demons, maybe hunt down Abbadon, and finish her too. He knew it might end up killing him, but he didn't care. He knew if Lucifer was out, it meant he was going to start looking for Sam, his true vessel. His last vessel was torn to pieces from being used, and that wasn't a very pleasant experience for anyone, and Lucifer just thought he looked more dashing when he wore Sam to prom. 

His eyes flashed open, an uncomfortable flash of blue in them. Large feathers burst from his green jacket, spanning out across the landscape that was under a highway. Dean gripped the blade tighter as he spatially located the demons he had sensed. There was two, maybe three, and rather close by. He wondered if demons had a similar radar, and they were responding to the loss of presence of the body that now slumped at Dean's feet, because it seemed they were getting closer with every passing second. Dean could hear the panting breathing of their vessel's with his hearing and they sounded like they were--

"Dean Winchester," the demon growled.

Dean turned his head, keeping the rest of his body still, "That's me."

The demon went to take a step towards him, ready to pounce, but the second demon whipped out his arm so it cut off the other one. The demon looked at his traveling companion with confusion and annoyance and in response the second demon just pointed up at the walls. The first demon gaped at the outspread jumble of black feathers, "What the--"

"Surprised?" Dean smirked, now facing them with his entire body, "I will say, it does take some getting used to."

Dean thought they would cower at his feet, begging for mercy or to just simply disappear and escape, which neither happened. His smirk vanished as he caught notice of the demons gaining a smirk.

"Well, this should be quite great," the first demon with jet-black hair glanced over to the other demon.

"Indeed, seems like we've come across a rarity," the blonde demon remarked.

"What are you talking ab--" Dean went crashing down to the ground as a third demon stood above his unconscious body holding a cement block in his hand.

"Good job, now use his blood to call the boss," the black-haired demon gestured over the lifeless body of the fourth demon.

The demon simply nodded, kneeling beside the body and slicing the neck, gaining just enough blood in a bowl, handing it back over to the leading demon of the group. There was a low chanting whisper in what can be assumed to be Latin and the blood began to bubble, "Hello, Abbadon. Just thought we'd let you know that we got Dean Winchester."

Bubbles rose to the top, words forming in the air when each one popped, "Good, I assume you took care of it?"

"Not necessarily," the demon was smirking wickedly, glad to announce this.

"Why not?" the voice hissed.

"Well, you see, he has grown wings, so I thought we could use him for our little experiment."

"Ahh, I see. Good work, bring him to me immediately."

"Yes, my queen."


	10. Chapter 9: Hybrids

**** Warning: Non-consensual Sexual Content, and it's rather graphic and if you feel uncomfortable reading the rape scene, then I will put more asterisks or something once it's over. ****

"Dean," Abbadon smirked as Dean was placed in a chair and strapped down by the three demons that brought him here.

Dean was just now gaining consciousness when he realized where he was, "Abaddon."

"Nice to see you again," Abaddon smiled wickedly in his direction.

"Why don't you kill me?" Dean spat, literally, resulting in a small amount of blood to splatter off Abaddon's cheek.

Abaddon wiped the blood from her cheek, flicking it to the floor, "I have a better plan for you."

"Like what?" Dean scowled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth from the previous event.

Abaddon neared him, circling his chair while running her finger around the chair, along the arm rest, the back of Dean's neck, rubbing at it tenderly, down the other arm rest, and stopping at his lap. Abaddon bit her lip, looking lustfully into Dean's eyes. 

Dean's eyes widened as he realized exactly what she meant by that. Abaddon smirked at his reaction, and crawled up into his lap, wrapping her arms around and latching them behind his neck. Her gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips, which were up in a disgusted pucker, and Abaddon took that as a sign to come in and suck the life from his lips.

She pulled back, wiping off her lipstick from the corner of her mouth with her thumb, then sneered at Dean, "You got a little something."

"Maybe you should unchain me so I can get it?" Dean gave his smart-ass comment.

Abaddon laughed wickedly, leaning back and almost falling off Dean's lap, "No, I'll get it."

Abaddon leaned foward, their lips mere centimeters away from each other. She waited a moment, then licked over Dean's lips, tasting the faint taste of cherry from her own red lipstick smeared on both of their mouths. Dean and Abaddon were both thrown back from the moan escaping from Abaddon's parted lips. She was usually having her other demons doing this, but she couldn't help but throw herself at the opportunity to get closer to Dean. She just didn't think she'd enjoy it this much.

In a matter of minutes, Abaddon had hungrily undressed both of them and was riding on Dean, much to his distaste. He was writhing, with his hands strapped to the sides of the chair. He knew that fighting back was only pleasing that son of a bitch, so he was just hoping he could break out of those damned things trapping his wrists to the chair. The more moans escaped Abaddon, the more his body was involuntarily coming to his climax, and yea, he had a child with an Amazon, but a Knight of Hell was just too far. He felt this overcoming power and felt his left forearm tingle slightly and suddenly he yanked his arms up, freeing him.

To his advantage, Abbadon had her back to him as she rode him, so he was in the clear to reach behind him. Once Abaddon first sat on his lap, the pressure of something in his back pocket had been pressing upon him and he thought he knew what it was, praying he knew what it was. Reaching into his back pocket, he was thankful to find that the three demons hadn't taken the First Blade, so he took it in one hand. 

Dean brought his free hand and began to rub on Abaddon's back, pretending to give in. Of course, she took that as clearance to go faster. Dean's crotch was beginning to throb.

**** Okay, it's over for the most part, but the rest isn't really graphic at all. ****

"Uhhh," Abaddon moaned, "Dean."

Dean leaned foward, whispering harshly and rasply into Abaddon's ear, "Go back to Hell."

Before Abaddon had any time to come back to reality, Dean thrusted the Blade into her back, then pushed her dead body off of him and onto the floor. After the thud of her body hitting the floor, the three demons rushed in.

"My queen," the taller demon spurted when he first entered.

Upon examining the body, they all looked over to Dean, and the one that had knocked him out held out his hand, "Come on."

Dean looked at his hand with disgust, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"We're with Crowley," the other demon rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Why should I believe you?" Dean spat.

The taller demon pointed to the bloody Blade in Dean's hand, "Why do you think we brought you to Abaddon and 'just so happened' to forget to confiscate the only weapon on the face of the Earth that could kill her?"

Dean looked about the room, then back at the demons, "Fair enough."

Without taking the demon's hand, he got up and managed to put his clothes back on and shuffled to the door, cleaning off the Blade with an old rag. Once he left the room, Crowley was waiting for him once he exited, "Hello, Dean-o."

"What do you want?" Dean kept cleaning the Blade.

Crowley walked beside him, throwing his arm over Dean's shoulder, "We need to plan how to take down Lucifer."

Dean furrowed his brows as he turned his head towards the side where Crowley was clinging to him, "Why would you want me to help you?"

"Well, now that Abaddon is gone - by the way, you're welcome for that - the only pawn keeping me from check-mate is Luci. With him on the board, I'm just another crossroad's demon," Crowley spoke matter-of-factly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "So, that's why you wanted to help me 'fix the world' is it?"

"Indeed, there's something in it for everyone. Gabriel can come out of hiding, Michael gets his play-date back, and your precious humans are saved, what else could you want?" Crowley summed up.

"What makes you think I won't kill you when this is all over?" Dean gave Crowley a harsh, cold stare.

Crowley removed his arm from Dean, wiping imaginary dust off his shoulder, "That's what I came here to discuss, I want to make a deal."

"Oh no, there's no way I'm selling my soul again. To hell with that," Dean snarled.

Crowley ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want your soul, Dean, I want to offer peace. I will make sure none of my men come after you, so long as I am given the same courtesy. As in, you and your brother leave me be."

"Why are you offering me this?" Dean squinted at the demon.

Crowley shrugged innocently, "I think we can be good friends if we work together, Dean."

"Sure, whatever. We'll see. Let's focus on killing Lucifer before we discuss that," Dean went back to cleaning off the Blade.

Crowley smirked wickedly while Dean was distracted by his Blade, "Okay, let's get to work."


	11. Chapter 10: New Breed

"So, what's the plan?" Dean threw the old rag to the floor as he inspected the Blade and approved of the state of cleanliness. 

Crowley crossed his arms, "I figured we could go to a more," he lifted one arm to move his hand in a circular motion as if he the words were trapped on his tongue and he was waiting for them to roll off, "secluded area to enclose the plan."

Dean squinted at the older man, "Fine. Where to princess?"

"I've always enjoyed the mountainsides," Crowley smirked, reaching over to touch Dean and they both vanished.

The two appeared on the side of a cliff with a single tree only feet away from the edge. It was starting to get colder, so the leaves were a bright orange that shone in the sunlight. The three demons that had taken Dean to Abaddon's lair were not in the surrounding area, and Crolwey's smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Where's the henchmen?" Dean was becoming suspicious.

Crowley innocently shrugged, "They don't need to be here. And the last thing I need is a roach to go and tell big daddy about my plans. Can't trust anyone anymore."

"Okay, well what's the plan?" Dean watched past Crowley's face as a leaf fell from the tree and slowly drifted towards the ground.

Crowley leaned back against the tree like a narcissistic jock in high school trying to get a girl's attention, "Well, you see, yoy see that Mark on your arm? It's kind of a big deal. It absorbs energy, though I believe you already knew that. Anyway, the more demons you kill, the stronger you become. You just killed a Knight of Hell, but you're still too weak to take on Luci. The way I see it, you have to kill to work your way up the chain."

"Oh, so you're just going to let me kill your demons?" Dean figured this was going to go somewhere.

Crolwey tossed his head to the side and looked at the sky, "Actually, there is something that needs to be taken care of. A new breed has appeared, the demon/angel hybrid. If you thought the angel/human breed was bad, you need to see this."

"Was that why," Dean drifted off, hoping Crowley would know what he was trying to say.

Crowley chuckled, "Yes, Dean-o, you seemed to be the perfect male. Angel, Winchester, mixed with the Knight of Hell, that's a powerful soldier, no wonder she pounced right on it," he winked, laughing at his own literal pun.

"Yea, well, how many are already out there?" Dean rolled his eyes.

Crowley looked up the clouds scattered throughout the sky, "Good question. A lot, I assume, but who can be sure?"

"Great, so where do we find them?" Dean interrogated.

Crowley broke out a branch and began drawing things into the dirt at this feet, "There's one in town, actually, if you're interested."

"How many?" Dean squinted at the demon.

Crowley kept looking at the ground as he drew little stars in the ground, and Dean could hear the evil rolling off his tongue as he spoke, "Spoilers. Are you in or not?"

Dean grabbed his Blade and stood ready, "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 11: Happy Hunting

Chapter 11: Happy Hunting

Dean and Crowley appeared in front of a secluded, posh manor, covered by a thicket of trees on all ends. It was dimly lit, and the porch light wasn't on, they didn't want to seem inviting. All the curtains were down, but in one of the windows towards the top floor there was a slim silhouette cast onto it. Another appeared beside it and they seemed to be having a conversation. 

"You ready?" Crowley spoke softly over to Dean, who was still eyeing the two silhouettes.

Dean's head lowered towards the ground and he closed his eyes. He could sense everything. The house had three floors, three hybrids on the first, one on the second, and the two by the window on the third floor. Six. Easy. He thought to himself. However, upon further examination, he realized there was one unidentifiable presence on the second floor and two more on the third.

Dean's green eyes glanced over at the demon next to him, pulling out his Blade and smirking, "Ready when you are."

~~~

The two entered the house, only having a second to marvel the elegant foyer before a hybrid from the next room hissed in their direction. Without hesitation, Dean sprinted over, blocking the attack, and offering a counter attack of slashing their throat, all in one fluent motion. Blood splattered in a straight line across his face and he turned around to see Crowley smirking to himself while watching Dean.

Another tried to sneak up on Crowley at the time, to which he raised one hand next to his face, keeping the other crossed on his torso, snapping, causing the hybrid to implode on itself.

"You sure you needed me to come with you?" Dean was shocked by how powerful the demon had become within the past years.

Crowley's smirk began growing, "I guess I just wanted some company."

Before Dean had time to react, Crowley put him finger to his mouth and pointed to the hybrid that was walking along the hallway right above them, unaware of the mess on the first floor. Dean looked at the hybrid, then back at Crowley, who was moving his arms in a gesture towards the stairs that said after you, my lady.

Dean headed up the stairs, sneaking down the hallway until the hybrid was in reach. Before long, he was directly behind it, covered it's mouth, before stabbing the Blade in the middle of it's spine, twisting it aggressively, sending the hybrid to the ground. The body fell in front of the door that the earlier unidentifiable presence was being kept, and he opened the door.

It was chained down to a chair, wings pinned to the walls with nails. An angel. Dean hurried to their side, frustrated that he couldn't undo the bindings himself, being an angel. He turned to Crowley, who rolled his eyes before swaggering over to release the angel.

"Thank you. There are more upstairs--" the angel began.

Before the angel had time to say anything else, Crowley snapped it's fingers and it disappeared.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean spat at the demon.

Crowley tried to look serious, "I thought the goal was to kill the hybrids and save the angels. It looked too weak to teleport itself, so I put them somewhere safe."

"It was in the middle of saying something," Dean squinted.

Crowley rolled his eyes once more in annoyance, "It was talking about how many more angels were in the building, which we already knew. It was just recycled information, nothing of importance."

The two finally made their way upstairs, and they stopped in front of the door that they had earlier seen the silhouettes. Dean used his senses and realized only one was in the room. The other was in the same room as one of the two angels on the floor. Dean gave Crowley the signal before knocking the door open and thrusting the Blade into the hybrid's chest, between her breasts and twisted the Blade, pulling it out.

The millisecond of a shriek caused alarm to the other hybrid and it came racing at Dean, jumping on his back and clawing at his cheeks. Dean, with some minor difficulty, body slammed the hybrid over his shoulder and onto the ground, piercing him on the forehead. 

Dean composed himself and ordered Crowley to release the other angels, while he stayed in the room to investigate. He foudn an address book and he began flipping through the pages. There were appointments, times and room numbers assigned to each one. Eremiel, Hadraniel, Puriel, and more names of angels, probably the ones that had been kept here at one point. He did notice that the angel names are only mentioned once, then never again. On the other hand, the names of demons were redundant throughout the book. Dean wa beginning to piece it all together when Crowley reappeared.

"What'd you find?" Crowley faked curiosity.

Dean looked over to Crowley, "This is like a damn adoption whore house. They keep them here for the demons to come do the picking and then bring them back for whatever it is they do to them in order to make a hybrid."

"Sounds like a party," Crowley stated sarcastically.

Dean placed the book back on the table that he had grabbed it from, and walked out the door, gripping the Blade so furiously that his knuckles were bone white, "Let's go."

"Right after you," Crowley called out, following behind Dean until they were outside, "What now?"

Dean stopped, not turning around, "I have to go to the bunker and tell them of everything that's happening."

"Very well then, I wish you luck, you'll need it. I'll come have a little chat with you in the next couple of days," Crowley stated before disappearing into the night air and leaving Dean to his own devices.

Dean was now left in the middle of a dark forest, trying to fix all the puzzle pieces together, but whenever he tried, it seemed like he was missing a chunk. Something would start to make sense, but then it would be foiled by another event. He thought Crowley might be up to something, but what? 

He replayed the events of tonight, their interactions. Crowley sat back and watched Dean get all the kills, and the hybrids never really seemed to attack Crowley anyways, they just sprinted straight to Dean. He didn't think much of it at the time, but now, now he wanted nothing more but to know why. Only one attacked him, and that one he obliterated, but why not the others? When Dean got attacked, he did nothing. 

Dean slammed his head against a thick tree. What is going on? he thought to himself. Crowley's words kept replaying in his mind over and over again.

I want to help you put the world back together.

What does he mean?

I want to help you put the world back together.

What will happen when it's all over?

I want to help you put the world back together.

I'm falling apart, who will fix me?


	13. Chapter 12: Under the Weather

Chapter 12: Under the Weather

Dean appeared outside the bunker fairly early in the morning, seeing as the sun was just peeking out around the pink and orange streaks in the sky. He braced himself for the worst as he entered. He was surprised to see no one in the living room and so he went searching all around the bunker.

No one.

Not a single person was here.

Dean figured they were out looking for a case or a lead on Lucifer, which was fine by him, so he decided to get comfortable on the couch. He flicked on the television, and since he couldn't find the remote, he was stuck listening to Bob Ross rant about his happy trees and titanium white paint. The smooth voice rolling off his tongue began putting Dean into a drowsy state, and before long, he was passed out cold on the couch.

~~~

Dean was rudely awakened by the slamming of the bunker entrance door, followed by the immense amount of shouting from the entering group of people.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam hoarsely screeched.

He rose to the mention of his name and rubbed his eyes, "Me and Crowley found a nest."

"You? And -- CROWLEY?" Castiel stomped over to stand in front of Dean.

He gave himself a face palm, not even realising that he let that slip his mouth, "Yea, we were trying to find out where Lucifer was."

"We can't trust Crowley!" Sam intruded.

Dean shot the younger hunter an exhausted bitch face, "Look who's talking! You're the one that got us into this mess! Doing the trials without mentioning it!"

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Dean, get over it!" Sam rolled his eyes and turned his back to walk to his room, slamming his door.

Castiel's gaze shifted from the shut door to the moping man on the couch in front of him, "Look, we are doing everything we can to fix this, including Sam, and you're not helping. He's right, we can't trust Crowley. And the fact that you ran away from the bunker to go to Crowley, it hurts Dean, it hurts. Why don't you ever just come to me for these things? It seems like you've been pushing me away ever since Sam died, and even with him back, nothing's changed. What's going to happen to us, Dean?"

Dean get rubbing his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, "I don't know, Cas. There's just so much on my mind right now, and I just ---"

"Oh, this one's fiesty!" Gabe interupted as he stumbled into the bunker, dragging someone behind him.

Dean was shocked to turn around to be facing Cain. His hands were bound behind his torso, and Gabe was pulling him down the stairs towards the arguing couple in the living area, "Where do you want this?"

"Just, put him in the cellar," Castiel lifted his arm to point, but his eyes never left Dean's features, which looked broken.

"You got it," Gabe whistled as he brought the prisoner to the cellar where Sam had laid dead not that long ago.

After the two were out of sight, Dean looked back at Castiel, "Why is he here?"

"Come," Castiel demanded, leaving the room to follow the two to the cellar.

Cas and Dean arrived to the cellar just in time to see Gabe finsishing up with the binding of Cain into a chair.

Dean leaned over to Castiel's ear, "Why is he here?"

"He has a story to tell," Castiel spoke at a normal volume, walking towards Cain and kneeling in front of him, "Don't you?"

Cain twisted his face so he didn't have to look into the piercing blue eyes, "I told him there was a price to pay."

"What price? For what?" Dean squinted, walking closer to the chained down body.

Cain smirked in his direction, "The mark, you fool. The one you wanted so badly?"

"You see, there were some... conditions that he forgot to mention," Gabe added, smacking on the lollipop as he pulled it from his curled lips.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

Cain practically laughed in his face, "Are you still not able to put two and two together yet? You came back to life, as an angel. Then, you go and take on the mark of one of the most powerful demon's mark, and you think you can just live the double life of angel and demon?"

"There are angel/demon hybrids," Dean rolled his eyes.

Cain threw his head back in laughter before throwing that idea into the ground, "They are born like that after a particular breeding ritual that helps the demon and angel blood blend into one vessel. You were a pure angel and thought you could just inject demonic powers into yourself and expect them to get along?"

"What are you saying?" Dean was being confused.

Castiel rolled his eyes in annoyance at his stupidity and turned to face Dean, "You're demon blood is trying to fight off your angelic blood and vice versa."

"Well, clearly, the angelic blood is winning, I'm not a demon, am I?" Dean thought he was over-worked for nothing.

Castiel was starting to get furious and was currently fighting the urge to shove Dean to the ground in a fit of rage, "Well, with you killing all these damn demons, your demonic side is getting stronger, which is why you getting random moments of weakness, you dumbfuck! Chuck warned you about not using the Blade unless you were using it on Lucifer, and now you've fucked yourself over!"

Dean's eyes popped open. He had never seen Cas filled with so much rage and use so much vulgarity, not only in his word choice, but just his tone had a hint of disgust to it. He wish he could take it all back. It wasn't until this moment that he had noticed how much of an impact his decisions had on Cas. Here he stood, strain in his voice, shaking from rage, tears forcing their way down his face.

For a moment, he wished it was only the two of them in the room. He wanted everyone to disappear, along with all of their problems. He wanted to go straight up to Cas, and kiss the heck out of him, sucking out all of his anger, his sadness, and any other emotion that made a damper on things. Go back to how things used to be, before this Hell mess. When he would be able to cuddle with Cas, and wake up next to him, and kiss him and tell him everything is going to be alright. But, we all can't get what we wished for.

This was his life now. His battling sides, fighting for their right. An angelic side trying helplessly to fight off a growing demonic side that everyone tried to warn him about. Everything has led him here, to this moment.

Forced away from his thoughts and into harsh reality, Dean came back to notice that everyone had left the room, leaving him staring dumbfoundedly at the wall behind Cain.

"You back with us?" Cain flicked his tongue.

Dean rolled up his sleeve, sending one powerful blow to Cain's lower jaw, "You think this is funny?"

When his head rolled back into it's original position, Cain shot back with his words, "Hilarious."

"Let's see how funny you think this is," Dean stepped back to pull the Blade from his waist band.

Cain glanced upon the Blade, his smirk dissolving and leaving a shocked expression in it's place, "You shouldn't play with toys like that."

"Oh, but I thought we were play mates? You want to act like this is a game, then let's play!" Dean swung the blade, to which Cain swerved out of the way, knocking over his chair.

Gabe and Castiel bustled into the room after the noise of the thudding chair.

"What are you doing?" Castiel ran to hold back Dean.

Dean pulled against his hold, "What does it look like? I'm going to send this bastard to his maker!"

"We can use him for information!" Castiel half-begged.

Dean finally went against Castiel and was able to break free, the force of pulling himself away throwing him into Cain, and without trying, the Blade lunged foward with him, into Cain's chest. 

The room erupted in an intense amount of orange and white light, followed by Cain's shrills. Just as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared in a second. Once the lights had dimmed, Castiel and Dean were looking over at the now deceased body of the Father of Murder that was still chained to the chair.

Castiel put his hand over his mouth, which was open by this point, and gasped, "Why did you do that?"

Dean dropped the Blade, then fell on his knees, and his voice came out soft and almost likie a whipser, "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 13: Lockdown

Yelling.

They wouldn't stop yelling.

Dean sat at the table in the kitchen resting his chin on his folded hands while his fate was being decided by the screaming figures in the other room.

"What do you mean he killed Cain?" Sam screamed in anger.

Castiel was furious himself, I don't know! He just did!"

Dean's head was swirling. He could no longer make out the words from the other room. All he could hear were the whispers inside his own head, but they weren't in English. The whispers began low and soft, then progressed and were more of a hiss than anything else. His forearm began to burn excruciatingly. He rolled down his sleeve to glance upon his mark. It was a slow burn, as character by character the message was beginning to be revealed. 

Deus, cujus

His eyes were only able to translate "God's ...I" from the Mark, before they began to strain. The pain was increasing over time and his body was burning to the core. Without warning, Dean's body gave out to the floor. 

The three men from the other room came in to catch sight of the hunter sprawled on the floor, clutching his arm to the point of drawing blood. Gabriel and Castiel's eyes widened when they saw how much the mark had grown and they knew it was time.

"We have to put him in the cellar," Gabriel bluntly stated.

Sam glanced over his brother, "We need to get him help, that's what we need!"

"Sam," Gabe shot him a dark stare, "if he gets any worse, we won't be able to help him. This is what's best for your brother."

Dean was grunting in agony on the floor when Castiel dropped by his side to comfort him.

Sam glanced back over at his brother and without a change in facial expression, he said, "Fine."

Gabe nodded and he and Cas helped Dean from the floor and carried him towards the living room. A tear began to form in Sam's eye as his brother passed him. Once the four of them made it to the basement, they headed to the cellar and stopped at the door.

"Why are you stopping?" Sam questioned.

Cas looked over Dean's shoulder to him, "It's been warded of angels, so if we go in, we can't get back out. You have to take it from here."

Sam came to his brother's side, letting him lean on his shoulder as he carried him into the bunker. Dean was on the verge of conciousness from the pain he was enduring so his vision was blurred along with all of his other senses.

After placing him on the cot, Sam stood back to look over his older brother's aching form, letting another tear form in his eyes, before shutting the door and securing it.

"You did the right thing, buddy," Gabe placed a comforting hand upon Sam's shoulder.

He shrugged it off and turned towards the stairs, storming off, "Let's just find Lucifer so all of this can be over."

"Fair enough," Gabe watched his hand fall back to his side before following behind the other hunter, "Cas?"

Castiel's worried eyes hadn't moved from the little window in the vaulted door, "Just give me a moment."

"Uhmm, okay, sure Cassie," Gabe stuttered before disappearing upstairs.

Once the two of them were gone, Castiel couldn't hold it in a moment longer. His eyes overflowed with tears as he looked at the weak form curled up on the worn out cot. All he could think was the memories.

The day drives in the Impala, having their own little duets.

Their first kiss after he had fallen.

The clothed shower.

When he lost his virginity to that beautiful man.

The man he had fallen in love with, reduced to this. He wish it never happened. He thought it was his fault. They could've found another way. Why go to Cain?

It was too late now. The beautiful green in his eyes were a hollow grey. His smile had faded away along with the memories. He wanted to go back to those days. Those memories, but he can't now. This can't be fixed.

Castiel knew what was eventually going to happen, and he hated it. He doesn't want to lose the only man he ever loved. He just wants to go in there and help Dean through this. To hold him and kiss his forehead and cuddle him until they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs. But he can't.

All he can do is cry, and that's what he did.

With Dean's conciousness slipping away, all he could hear was the faint sound of someone weeping, and though with the difficulty of understanding what was happening, he felt hurt by the sound. With that, everything went black.

Castiel's muffled cries finally came to a stop. He wiped at his face, around his puffy red eyes, and took a few deep breaths before heading back upstairs to join the other two.

~~~

Dean was awakened by the click of the vault locks on the bunker door. He rose from his cot to find a familiar man come by his side with a tray.

"Breakfast," he placed the tray on the table next to the cot.

The hunter grunted and scratched at his neck, "Cas? Why am I in here?"

"To keep you safe," Castiel returned, without an ounce of emotion.

Dean looked up into pure blue orbs, "How are you in here?"

Castiel went under the neck of his shirt and pulled out a crystal pendant with inscriptions on a silver chian, "This charm."

He nodded and looked at the floor, "I shouldn't be in here. I should be out there, helping you guys," Dean looked up at Castiel, grabbing his hand, "I should be out there with you."

"You made your choice," Castiel spat, pulling back his hand.

Dean felt crushed, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Well, it did," everytime he spoke, he sounded harsher and harsher.

Dean was pleading by this point, "Please, let me make this right. Once this is over, we can go back to normal, don't you want that?"

"I want the man I fell in love with, Dean," Castiel moved his gaze from Dean's dark eyes.

Dean got up from his cot, tilting Castiel's chin, "I still am, Cas, believe me," he pressed his lips to Castiel's as passionately as he could muster with his body in this much pain.

Castiel melted into it only for a second, before pushing away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "You're not the same man!"

Castiel stormed from the room, leaving Dean alone in the bunker.

He dropped down on his cot, looking over at the food. In a fit of rage, he cleared the table with his arm, sending books, a lamp, and all of the food to the floor, some of the oatmeal spread on the wall. Dean looked down at his arm, squinting at the Mark.

"Stupid. Fucking. Mark!" Dean, with teary eyes, began clawing at his own flesh.

He kept scratching.

And scratching.

And scratching.

He didn't stop until all the skin where (and around) the Mark stood was removed from his arm. 

"Cas," he whispered, looking down at his mutilated arm, "I haven't changed."

I promise, I still love you.


	15. Chapter 14: Breakout

Dean is breaking. Castiel refuses to even look at him when he comes to the vault, and since last week, he won't even step foot in the basement of the house. He wants nothing to do with Dean anymore, and that's what hurts him the most.

Not this Heaven vs Hell war, or any of that. He could care less about that, but with all this time in the vault, all he can think about is a pair of blue eyes. At first, they were clear and perfectly blue, then they turned sour, becoming a dark grey.

There was so much dried blood and bits of skin scattered all around his cot. He couldn't stand his Mark. It heals so fast, that Dean just scratches it off again and again.

Scratch.

Heal. 

Repeat.

That's been his life for the past month or so, he couldn't remember. It was just like he was in Hell. Losing a sense of time, and himself. His eyes were always bloodshot, he didn't look as built as he once was. He went into a downwards spiral and nothing could stop it.

Dean just held his arm, staring down at one of the bits of skin on the ground that held a pat of the pattern of the Mark, and he spat on it. He couldn't stop rocking back and forth. He wanted to die.

"Hello, hello!" a voice called out from the other side of the vaulted door.

Without even lifting his head, he called back, "Crowley?"

"Yes, indeed my lovely! I told you I was coming back to see you in a few days, did I not?" Dean could feel him smirking.

Dean finally looked up, dried tears staining his cheeks, "It's been more than a few days."

Crowley's face turned from joking to slightly shocked, "You're not lookin so good, Dean-o."

"Yea, well," Dean faked a chuckle and went back to staring at the bit of skin.

The demon opened the door to the bunker, taking in the scenary that was the bunker floor, "I see you were building yourself a little collection here," he shifted his eyes from the floor back up to Dean.

"You can't get me out of here," Dean sighed, "it's warded."

Crowley took a second look around the bunker, "I see. Well," a crack formed, ripping the floor down the middle, and it ran up the wall, then straight across the ceiling, "now it's not."

"Why are you even here?" Dean looked up at the doorway.

Crowley took a step into the vault, "I thought I should tell you that I found our pal, Luci."

"I don't care," Dean's eyes were dead.

"That's not like you, Winchester," Crowley sat on the cot next to Dean, "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Dean shifted his eyes to the demon, "If I do anything, just one little thing, I'll lose it. I'll lose my sanity, my angelic sides, and, worst of all, Castiel."

"Oh, so it's about that fallen angel?" Crowley sighed.

Dean sniffled, "You're damn right it is. So, no, I'm not going with you. If I kill one more damn thing, my Mark will take over."

Crowley stood up in front of Dean, looking up to the ceiling, "What if I told you I could help you?"

"How? And more so, why?" Dean squinted up at the man.

"Look, you and I both want Luci back in his play-pen, right? Well, as much as I hate to say it, you're the only one who can help me with that," Crowley rolled his head on his shoulders, "So, I can do something for you."

Dean's eyes started coming back to their natural bright green, "What is it exactly?"

"It's a, uhh," he waved around his hand, "ritual, of sorts. You'll be able to kill Luci with the strength you have already built up, but it will contain it's true power."

Dean raised from the cot, "Do it."

~~~

A tray of food clattered to the floor. 

Foots sprinted back up the stairs and into the living room.

"He's gone!" Sammy huffed.

Castiel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Gone? How is that possible?"

Gabriel sat on the desk nearby sucking on a lollipop, "Someone busted his ass out."

"Crowley," Sam concluded, knowing that was the only person that Dean interacted with outside of the bunker.

Castiel was beginning to piece it all together himself, "Do you think they're going to do what we think they will?"

"You mean send our beloved brother back to Hell," Gabe added with a sarcastic hint of no shit, Sherlock.

Sammy headed over to the door, "We have to stop them."

"Oh yeah," Gabe hopped off the desk, pulling his sucker out of his mouth, "we'll just walk in there, a show-down between Satan and the King of Hell, along with his sidekick with the Mark of Cain, and just ask him to come home. Yea, that'll be a great idea."

"Gabriel, we have to do something!" Castiel shouted, following Sam to the door.

Sam opened the door, looking back to Gabriel, "Are you coming or not?"

Gabe rolled his eyes, "You're going to get us killed."

"So is that a yes?" Sam deadpanned.

Gabe walked over to his brother, "Yea, whatever, and where is it that we're going?"

"Detroit."

 

Whatever you do, you will always end up... here. No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here.

 

See you in five years, Dean.


	16. Chapter 15: Ready [END]

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Castiel asked from the passenger seat.

Sam kept his eyes on the road, "Well, we hope that Dean won't do anything stupid."

"You know we're talking about Dean, right?" Gabe laughed from the back seat, producing a freshly packaged sucker from his jacket pocket.

Sam rolled his eyes, "This is serious, Gabe! If he does one little thing before we get there, it's game over."

"'I hope for his sake that he doesn't get himself into that situation," Castiel stared out the window in the pitch black night with the peppering of passing headlights.

~~~

"Let's run through the plan one more time," Crowley explained.

Dean nodded, "Okay. So, first, you'll send in the hybrids to distract Lucifer's guards."

"Right. Next--" Crowley was cut off by Dean's questions.

"Why do you have hybrids at your will anyway? Are you in on something that I should be aware of?" Dean sharply accused.

Crowley flicked his hand, "Of course not, Dean-o. I'm offended that you'd think so low of me. They simply follow my orders because I am the King of Hell, remember?"

"Fine," Dean shrugged, "After that, we'll be free to enter through the front, since Lucifer would expect me to come from the back like last time."

Crowley smirked, "Yes, good. So, are you ready?"

"I believe so," Dean nodded before Crowley snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

~~~

"What are you going to do if he goes through with it, Cassie?" Gabriel pulled his sucker from the corner of his mouth.

Castiel sighed, moving his view from the window to his lap, looking at his hands, "I don't know."

"What's been going on between you two?" Sam looked over at Cas for a moment before switching his gaze back to the road.

Castiel looked anywhere but in Sam's direction, "I honestly don't know," he fixed his sight out the windshield, "It was nice at first, sweet and loving. Then, you, uhmm... died. And it all went downhill from there. We went from being lovers to just being awkward friends. I can't remember the last time we even kissed."

"I'm sorry Cas," Sam took another second take at the angel next to him, "I'm here for you, and I promise, we'll get him back."

Gabriel was determined, tossing the lollipop stick out the car window, "Damn right we will! No doubt Cassie will have his man by the end of the night!"

~~~

Blood and angel blades. Slashing of throats and the scattering of dead bodies. Dean winced as he stepped over one of the demon's corpse, the entire scene reminding him of the croatoan he came in contact with when he went to 2014.

"Getting soft, are you Winchester?" Crowley kept his eyes foward, stuffing his hands into his coat.

Dean bore his eyes into the back of his skull, "No, just, bad memories," he began to rub at the back of his head, "Still a bit uneasy from that whole 'ritual' thing you did."

"Oh," Crowley glanced back over at him, "Would you have prefered that I let you ruin your life with your boy toy and possibly the fate of humanity?"

He rolled his eyes, "No."

~~~

"When will we be there?" Cas sighed, a small tear forming in his eye, but he wiped it away before anyone noticed, not like they would blame him.

Sam squinted up at a passing sign, "About sixteen miles away."

"That's too far away," Castiel started to panic, his heart skipping every other beat, "it'll take thirty or so minutes to get there!"

Sam stepped on the pedal, "Thirty minutes my ass."

~~~

Dean slashed and slashed his way to Luci, Crowley doing the same beside him. Eventually, the way was clear, Lucifer could be seen standing there, smirking as always.

He looked more repulsing than ever. Since he came back, he was more desperate to get a vessel than ever. Standing here didn't look much like a vessel anymore, but more like a high, lanky, stack of peeling skin and bubbling muscle tissue. His body was falling apart by the second, it looked like it was just going to collapse into a pile of melted goop that was a young man with a loving family and great career a couple of months ago. At this point, it really just looked like thedefinition of "flesh suit" as the demons would call the average vessel.

"Aren't you a surprise?" Lucifer smirked at the two of them.

Dean winced at the smell of the rotting corpse, "I wish I could say the same for you."

"Aww, don't be like that, Dean," Lucifer fake pouted, "we both know this is all I can settle for without the volunteer of your brother."

Dean scowled at him, "Well, I'm happy to tell you I kept my promise."

"Ah, yes, I remember it well," Lucifer cleared his throat and copied Dean's voice, "You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop. I remember it like it was yesterday. Well, time-wise, it was yesterday, I told you I'd see you in five years."

Dean huffed angrily, lifting up his sleeve, "Remember this?"

"Yes, it made Cain my little bitch, as you would say. I'd like to think of it as a little gift from Father," Lucifer smiled as he looked upon the mark, "I heard after you made a little trade off with Cain, you sliced him up, that's a shame."

He rolled his sleeve back down, "Well, I know that we both know why it is I'm here, and what I plan to do."

"Indeed I do. Problem is, I don't think my Father would create such a weapon powerful enough to take me down, or do I have to remind you of the Colt?" he chuckled at the thought of the failed attempt the first time around.

"Only one way to find out," Dean shrugged while meeting Lucifer's grin with something more wicked.

Dean and Lucifer became engaged into a tango of attacks and defenses. Dean was able to scratch up Luci's arm, and saw him wince at it. All his doubt seemed to melt away slowly but surely. It's working Dean thought I'm going to kill him.

When they paused and Lucifer transported across the field, he huffed and held at his arm, "So I see. My demons must have forgotten to mention that you were part angel as well, and you definitely have been preparing for this, I might add."

"Yea," Dean twirled the blade in his hand, "I guess you could say I've had five years to practice."

Lucifer laughed at his comment, "No matter."

Again, they went at it. Slashing the air, getting each other once in a while. Finally, Dean had managed to scratch up Lucifer so bad that he was on the ground, his vessel half-dressed in skin and meat, some bones being exposed.

Dean stepped closer, raising the blade above his head.

"My best regards," he coughed up blood onto the floor, "You were indeed an equal opponent. I applaud you, Winchester."

~~~

"Dean, NO!" Castiel called from the other side of the field, watching as in the distance Lucifer tumbled over, the top of his skull practically split down the middle from the force that Dean hit him with.

Sam felt an emotional he hadn't felt in his life since Dean was dragged to Hell, "Goddamn it!"

"Oh shit," Gabriel blatantly stated, his sucker falling from his dropped jaw.

~~~

As Lucifer fell to the floor at his feet, Dean could hear a faint scream from a familiar voice. He turned to see three figures in the distance, one on their knees and crying into the grass. Dean melted at the sight of Castiel in such a state, and he ran towards the three figures. Cas lifted his face, pink and glazed with fresh tears, to the man running to him. 

"Cas, why are you here?" Dean knew it was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

Castiel was choking on his tears as he spoke, "Why did you do it? Why, Dean?"

"I did it for us, Cas. For everyone," Dean dropped to be at Cas' level, "I love you."

Castiel fell back, scooting away, "Get away from me, Dean."

Before Dean had time to reply, his muscled tensed involuntarily, forcing his head back to look straight into the sky. His entire body was burning and tingling at the same time. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything.

"Dean, what's wrong? Dean?" Sam approached.

Gabriel stepped to Sam, holding out his arm to keep him from continuing, "We told him this would happen. It's taken over. He's changing."

"What do you mean he's changing?" Sam raised his eyebrows, not looking away from his brother.

Gabe sighed, "He killed Lucifer. His mark absorbs power from his kills. What's 2 + 2, Sam?"

As they spoke, a bright, shining light began to shine from under Dean's sleeve. Gabe went to roll it up, revealing the now finished mark. It read Deus, cujus iræ which translates to God's Wrath in Latin.

"It's going to take complete control of him," Castiel let another tear drop from his eye.

Dean tried to get out words past his clenched jaw, "C-Cas, kill me."

"W-what?" Cas got back up to his knees, "With what?"

Gabe pointed to Dean's inner jacket pocket, exposed since Dean's arms were straight out, "That demon dagger in his pocket."

Castiel scooted towards Dean, carefully reaching out for the blade. He grabbed it, slowly pulling back. Cas looked back at Sam, to which Sam nodded his okay, "Do it, Cas."

Castiel's eyes started to squint from all the tears. He struck Dean in the chest, and twisted. When he pulled the blade out, Dean fell back, collapsing to the floor. Castiel dropped the blade, his hands shaking and spritzed with blood. He began to cry so hard that every other pout or two, a hiccup would force it's way out. Sam came over and hugged Castiel, offering comfort. Gabe came over as well, stroking Cas' hair.

A few minutes passed and they were all in the same position. When Cas was finally pulled back onto his feet by Gabe and Sam, they began to head back to the Impala to get a couple of shovels. Cas broke free from their grasps and ran over to Dean's body. He reached out and caressed his face, tracing along his firm jawline.

"I love you, too, Dean," Castiel coughed out between tears.

Sam came over, "Come on, Castiel. We have to go. We need to bury him."

"Just, go get the shovels, I'll stay with him here," Castiel pleaded with his eyes.

Samuel nodded, headed with Gabriel back to the car. Cas turned back around to face Dean again. He left a tear drop down onto Dean's face. He sniffled, wiping his nose with his trench coat sleeve.

"Geez, Cassie, keep your tears to yourself," Dean's eyes began to peek open, one by one, and he blinked a couple of times.

Cas took a deep breath, "D-Dean?"

"That's my name, baby, don't wear it out," Dean rubbed at his eyes.

Castiel looked up and down his body, "But, how?"

"Demon blades don't kill angels," as Dean stated it, two magnificent bundles of silk feathers sprouted from his back as he sat up.

Castiel's eyes popped open, looking at each wing, "Dean!" He pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ugh. Cas, I can't breathe. Can you let me be not dead for 5 minutes before taking my breath away?" Dean joked, giving him a little wink.

Sam and Gabe were half way back to the two when they noticed Dean was up. They dropped their shovels and ran over to the two men crouched on the floor with each other.

"Dean!" Gabe and Sam said in sync.

Dean coughed, getting on his feet, "Miss me, bitch?" he pulled Sam into a brotherly hug.

"Don't do that again, jerk." Sam was glad to have his brother back and pure.

 

*** 3 Months Later ***

The gang was all sitting in a grass hill over a cliff that dropped down into the ocean.

"How did you know I would use the right blade, and not something that would kill you?" Castiel asked, looking over to Dean.

Dean let out a sigh, "I didn't. But I'm glad you chose the right one."

Gabe strolled over, leaving Sam to deal with the grill, "Do you want to do it before or after we have lunch?"

"Why don't we do it before," Dean rhetorically asked as he got up, then helped Cas up from the grass.

The three of them walked over to the cliff edge, and Sam joined them. Dean pulled his jacket from his side, pulling the First Blade out of his pocket. He glanced around the team, Cas, Gabe, and Sam. Then, without a word, he chucked it as hard as he could off the edge. They all watched in silence as it fell into the ocean. 

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

Dean took a deep breath, then looked at the people around him, and with his gaze on Cas, who was still watching the spot where the Blade fell, "We make our own future."

 

 

 

That's it folks! That's the end of the Fallen but not Broken/Hell on Earth series! Sorry it took me so long to update and put this up, but I hope it was worth the wait! Anyway, please let me know how you guys liked it, either in the comments, my message board, or if you're feeling a little personal, my inbox ^-^ I have a new message on my message board and if you could read it, I would really love it! I love all of you so much! For now, I'll see you guys when I post my next story. Until then, goodbye my lovelies! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


End file.
